


Glitches Galore, and more!

by ElevenGaleStorms



Series: Unforeseen-verse [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity's glitches, F/M, Gen, Glitches, I apologize if I am posting too many stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: In which Arno swears that she is either cursed or haunted by the supernatural. Read as Arno experiences levitating people, getting stuck in buildings, and people having floating eyeballs and jaws. Oh, and Elise, her dear friend, looking like she got struck by lightning. Female Arno Dorian. Part of the Unforeseen-verse





	1. Glitch: Floating eyeballs

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some videos that featured glitches in Assassin's Creed: Unity. That combined with my gameplay experience with the game, which also had glitches, made this irresistible for me to write. I apologize if I am spamming the archive with my stories. Also, this chapter explains how Arno's father is still alive in Unforeseen-verse.

“All of my life I have been haunted by the supernatural.” Arno bemoaned to her confused friend.  
  
Elise sighed. Was Arno drunk again? She knew that the female liked alcohol… a lot especially when she was in the mood.  
  
“One of my worst encounters with it was on the day of when you and I met, Elise.” continued Arno. The said woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You see, my father along with the rest of the party had turned into what I could only call monsters! There was only one man there that seemed relatively normal. Although, he did seem a tad on the shady side...” that caught Elise’s attention.  
  
Could Arno be talking about… wait-no. That man wouldn’t let Arno walk out alive if she was the one who spoiled his plans. But still… it was possible.

"I'll start from the beginning. It all began when I separated from you at that party..."  
  
_A young Arno decided to separate from her new-found friend, Elise. She was getting impatient in waiting for her father._  
  
_“Father? Father?!” shouted Arno. She was outside and it was excusable for her to use her ‘outside voice’._  
  
_“Are you okay, little boy?” The young female turned towards the voice. Her features paled dramatically as she realized this man w-was a monster!_  
  
_“AAAAHHHH! DEMON! MONSTER! BEGONE!” Arno sprinted as if her life depended on it. In this case, it actually did in her point of view._  
_The child looked , in a futile attempt, for a normal face among the crowd of monsters. The monsters had no face and neck… literally! Their eyeballs and jaws were floating as they had no flesh to reside on. When Arno finally saw her father, she was horrified as even her parent was a monster!_  
  
_In her haste to escape the crowd of hideous creatures, Arno ran headfirst into a sturdy frame. She rubbed her head and reluctantly looked up. T-this man was normal. He had a face.. and a neck too!_  
  
_Although, he did look a little shady with that scar and all. Arno shrugged it off as ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ as the saying goes._  
  
_She hugged the man’s leg in her happiness of finding a human. The man seemed to stiffen in shock._  
  
_“What’s going on?” the monsters’ whispered. Arno whimpered in fear and tightened her grip on her savior’s leg._  
  
_“Arno! What are you doing? Get back here, now!” whispered/shouted the monster that was obviously impersonating her father._  
  
_“Go away, monster!” screamed the young girl._  
  
_“Uh… I think you should go back to your father, lass.” said the man. He frowned as if in thought, “You are her father, right?” asked the Irishman. She could tell that he was Irish by his accent._  
  
_“Yes, I am her father. Let us go now, Arno.” The said person bear-hugged the Irish teenager in reply. The monster was going to hurt her if she left her fellow human._  
  
_The Irishman kneeled down to eye-level with her, “Listen, lass. There are no monsters around. I promise.” Arno hesitated._  
_“You promise?”_  
  
_“I promise.” he firmly said._  
  
_Arno reluctantly let go of the teenager and slowly walked back to her father._  
  
_Her father, who could still possibly be a monster, pushed lightly on her back as they exited the palace._

Elise blinked in amazement as Arno finished telling the story. _What kind of child had that much imagination?_ , thought Elise. Perhaps, taking her friend to a doctor may be the right call. And then the realization set in. Shay Cormac, The Hunter, had spared Arno and her father, a master Assassin. Maybe it was because of... Elise let out a bark of laughter. Who knew that this drunken retelling of a childhood story would lead to the discovery of how a Master Templar failed in assassinating a Master Assassin.

The redhead looked at her friend in awe. Arno truly didn't know of the truth nor the almost executed assassination of her father. Little did Arno know, that the little incident had saved her father’s life and her own future.


	2. A talk between the cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shay and Arno talk about a certain... Curse present in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly thing I wrote for fun.

“Where’d you get a beauty like that?” Shay pointed to the Guillotine Gun in her hands.

“Franciaide. You should go there sometime. The town is quite the break from this bustling city.” _The curse doesn’t usually follow me there too_ , thought Arno.

A levitating pedestrian walked by the pair and then...dropped back onto the ground.

“What the eff...” Arno nonchalantly looked at her confused companion.

“That is the Curse.”

“You have a Curse too?” Arno looked in surprise at Shay. He experienced what she had too!

“Yes!” she excitement rush through her. Maybe, Shay wasn’t so bad after all. If he experienced what she does too, that would be a pure blessing even though it was selfish of her to wish.

“Flying dogs? Flying corpses? Levitating in the air?”

“No! Yes! And yes!” Arno was grinning at this point. Finally, someone wouldn’t think of her as insane or her having an overactive imagination.

“I thought I was the only one.”

“Me too. Although, I’m starting to think that this is a supernatural occurrence, and not just a curse.”

“Superstitious, are you?”

“When you see people with no face and having floating eyeballs as a child, then you would probably be ‘superstitious’.” Shay visibly stiffened minutely. Arno raised an eyebrow in question but had no answer in reply.

“There’s that wit Elise told be about.” Arno blushed in embarrassment. She mumbled something about Elise and ‘hair incident’.

“Hmm?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about how to get revenge on Elise. Ah, I know now. How about I tell you the time Elise looked like she got struck by lightning?”

“She got… struck by lightning.” Shay seemed a little skeptical. Arno could understand that. People usually didn’t survive lightning strikes.

“No, but she looked like she did. The Curse, remember?” Shay nodded and motioned for her to continue.

“Well, Elise and I were discussing business, when The Curse did its…,” Arno made a gesture as if it would explain what it did.

“Anyway, my dear friend suddenly looked like she got struck by lightning. Oh, if you saw the expression on her face when I gave her that mirror-” Arno burst out laughing. Shay chuckled lightly.

“You’re a gas lady, Arno.” Arno looked up at him in confusion.

“Gas?”

“Funny. It means that you’re a funny person.” Ah, that makes sense. At least, more than what she first thought of the word ‘gas’. Don’t jump to conclusions next time, Arno scolded herself.

“You mentioned floating eyeballs. What did you mean by that, lass?”

Arno nervously laughed. It was one of her more traumatic childhood memories, “I saw… people with no face and only floating eyeballs and jaws at this party. I panicked and finally was persuaded to leave with my father when I was persuaded by a man.”

“A man?”

“Irish, I think. It was quite a long time ago.” Arno yawned.

“You can sleep if you want to, Arno.” The said person raised an eyebrow. What kind of Assassin would she be to sleep in the company of a Templar?

Shay gave her a knowing look, “I won’t kill you. I promise.” Somehow the last two words seemed strangely familiar.

“I know, right? Assassinating a lowly Apprentice isn’t exactly noteworthy.” Her eyes dropped even more. Arno then fell asleep.

“Oh, lass. You truly do give yourself too little credit.”


	3. Medicine and Snipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arno is frustrated at the growing price of merchandise and gets triggered by snipers, Elise is trying to discover the recipe behind the Brotherhood's miraculous medicine, and Greencoat may or may not be frightened by Arno... just a tad though.

“Buying that blasted medicine again, Arno?” The woman scowled at Greencoat. Of course, he wouldn’t know the need for such ‘blasted medicine’ considering that he was a long range fighter.

Arno didn’t quite have the luxury, which was why she was bargaining with the Assassin peddler for a better price in medicine and lockpicks.

“2,500 Livres, my friend.” the good peddler shot back. Arno blanched at the price, as she could just see her mission money going down the metaphorical drain.

“What happened to 250?” she bargained weakly.

“It is a rule of mine that the more armor and skill an Assassin has, the more the price increases.” the Assassin sighed. At this rate, she wouldn’t even have enough money to purchase any Phantom Blades.

Arno really should just loot corpses...okay that sounded wrong, but it wasn’t like their belongings were going anywhere. Anyway, she had a rather difficult mission to accomplish today and medicine was much in need. There was no time to loot the corpses of radicalists.

____________________________________________________________

Elise watched in surprise as her injured friend consumed a bottle of sickly green liquid and suddenly shot up with renewed vigor, continuing to fight with her wounds practically nonexistent.

“What sorcery is this?” she questioned to herself. The Order should surely have such a tool at their disposal.

It only later did the Templar realize that getting the secret recipe for the miraculous concoction was impossible with the peddlers being sworn to secrecy and being heavily protected by the Brotherhood.

Elise decided to then invest in the chemists and doctors allied to the Order and assign them the task of creating a medicine for the Templars, as their Grandmaster.

It would take some time, but creating something similar to the Assassin’s medicine was not out of the realm of possibility and was certainly worth the effort.

* * *

Arno was escorting a revolutionist in their walk around town only to see snipers as well as radicalists blocking their path.

Snipers and guards.

She angrily hissed curses at those damn snipers, who decided she was the perfect target out of all her comrades to shoot at. Bullets grazed her moving body as she darted along the rooftops to assassinate the one sniper who had yet to notice her.

A swift strike to the throat with her hidden blade extended took care of her potential enemy. Arno then jumped onto the rope suspended across the street and approached the snipers with a murderous smile on her hooded face.

She quickly fired two Phantom Blades at Sniper Number 2 in quick succession and smiled victoriously as the man went down with a pained groan.

The same could not be said with Sniper Number 3.

The sniper was a troublesome b- ahem… Radicalist to say the least.

A bullet bit into her shoulder and Arno could barely hold back the yelp with gritted teeth. Assassins were supposed to make the deaths of whoever they killed quick.

….Rules were meant to broken, right?

As the man reloaded his rifle, Arno dashed towards him with her hidden blade extended like a panther would extend its claws. The blade impaled his chest, before being ripped out and forcefully cutting through his throat in a spray of blood.

“Got carried away, did you?” the sarcasm was evident in his voice.

“Snipers,” Arno said as if that explained everything, and it did.

Greencoat nodded understandingly, though, the blood droplets across her face probably made her seem...very convincing.


	4. Parkour

“Sacrebleu...” Arno trailed off in her shock.

Bodies just kept piling up in the street as Connor Kenway slaughtered his through tens of soldiers.

Greencoat whistled in surprise, “The man’s a beast.”

A part of her felt envious at the American Assassin’s beneficial ability to block attacks from multiple enemies at once as well as have unlimited Eagle Vision.

She sighed only for a hand to lay itself on her shoulder. Arno looked to the owner of the hand and saw Gabriel.

“We always have parkour.” Yes, they did. As one of the first practitioners of parkour, the French Brotherhood’s standard for that was second to none.

“Race you to the docks!” Without pausing, Arno pivoted on her heel and lept across the edge of the roof onto the next one with a flying leap.

* * *

“Don’t-” Francois de La Serre futilely tried to stop the Assassin Hunter. He sighed in exasperation. That man would never listen to what he had to say.

Well, at least he tried to warn Shay.

Meanwhile, the man was struggling to keep up with the practically flying Assassin. Dorian’s leaps and jumps onto the streets below which that ended in a smooth roll made it hard to keep track of him.

Shay gritted his teeth in frustration as the target was too fast for his air rifle to shoot at. He was no novice at parkour, but the unfamiliar buildings of Paris combined with the fact that the Parisian Brotherhood were second to none when it came to parkour soon made accomplishing the mission a hopeless cause.

At least, for the moment.

And that was how Charles Dorian escaped the feared Assassin Hunter, Shay Cormac.


End file.
